Episode 48 (3rd April 1973)
Jack reveals that he is not romantically interested in Penny, leading to a reconciliation between her and Joe. Matt and Peggy plan to move into the newly-renovated Jameson's Farm, soon to be renamed to Hawthorn Cottage. Plot Annie tries to stop Joe from leaving home. Alison gets the better of Amos and agrees to live in The Woolpack, he charges her rent but she tells him to take it out of the extra money in her wage for preparing the food for the customers. Jack tries to explain to a brooding Joe about Penny, but he walks off. Jack arrives at the farm and clashes with Henry over the plans for the piggery again. He tells Annie that he slept at the millhouse while Penny slept at Beckindale Forge and they joined each other for breakfast. She says Joe is prepared to leave home and she doesn't want a repeat of what happened with Marian. He agrees to speak to Joe to explain that he's only interested in Penny to find out more about Trash. Annie is dismayed when Jack tells her that he intends to lodge a complaint about the company's plans to develop a pig unit on the grounds that it is an unsuitable development for an area of outstanding natural beauty. Joe confronts an angry Penny, but she says there's nothing between her and Jack. She's planning to decorate the millhouse, but they're sleeping in separate buildings. They make up. Henry shows an interest in joining the church choir and is shocked to find that Alison is planning to move into The Woolpack. Penny asks Joe to go to church with her on Sunday. Alison leaves the Vicarage to move into The Woolpack, she asks Reverend Ruskin if Henry can join the choir. She also asks him to inform him of her past but he worries it would make him look like a gossip. Joe's decided not to leave the farm. The family and Henry discuss Matt and Peggy moving and suggest new names. Sam comes up with the name Hawthorn Cottage, named after a wood that used to lie behind Jameson's. Reverend Ruskin phones Henry asking to see him. Henry talks to Annie, bitter over Marian leaving, he says he feels lost and is thinking of marrying again. Cast Regular cast *Jack - Andrew Burt *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Peggy - Jo Kendall *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Ruskin - George Little *Liz - Daphne Green Guest cast *Penny - Louisa Martin Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Mill - Jack's bedroom, exterior *Vicarage - Living room *Cemetery *Stream *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, yard *Woodland Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 48: After being let down by Penny Golightly, Joe Sugden is threatening to pack up and leave the farm. Meanwhile, Annie Sugden has discovered Jack and Penny breakfasting together at the forge. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Two DVD released by Network on 14th September 2009. Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD